<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by Marks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289279">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks'>Marks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Trick or Treat: Treat, Youkai, Youkai mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new youkai mark licks across the back of Gojyo’s throat the same way Hakkai wants to. Is he jealous of the thing that might make Gojyo lose his mind? Well, maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts">lynndyre</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like this treat, lynndyre! I also love the aftermath of Gojyo's new youkai mark and Hakkai's terrible handling in the reveal. And of course I love them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the room, Gojyo sits cross-legged on the bed, his back to Hakkai. He keeps lifting up his hair and letting it cascade into place again, a bright red waterfall that catches Hakkai’s eye. Not that Gojyo has to work particularly hard to catch Hakkai’s eye; that’s been one of his particular skills for quite awhile now. Gojyo gathers his hair up again.</p><p>The new youkai mark licks across the back of Gojyo’s throat the same way Hakkai wants to. Is he jealous of the thing that might make Gojyo lose his mind? Well, maybe. Takes one to know one, he supposes. The mark is beautiful in a way, the flames spiraling out from their source, red as Gojyo’s hair, his fiery eyes. The ends disappear tantalizingly beneath the neckline Gojyo’s thin, sleeveless shirt; the mark doesn’t reappear on his biceps, but maybe it will grow the closer they get to the source of the Minus Wave. The idea of the mark wrapping around Gojyo’s arms and down to his wrists, a burning hot simulacrum of his own vines, makes him burn as well. He hadn’t been lying when he told Gojyo that taking off his jacket would make him too sexy, but that wasn’t jealousy speaking. That’s just a fact. Gojyo is too sexy for Hakkai, and now he has fire burnt right into his skin, too; what more warning does Hakkai need?</p><p>Gojyo looks over his shoulder, his hair still gathered loosely at the top of his head. “You gonna stare at it all night, or are you gonna touch?”</p><p>Hakkai blinks. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Gojyo drops his hair again and stretches over to grab his pack of Hi-Lites, tapping the bottom of the soft pack until a cigarette pops out. He lights up and even remembers to grab an ashtray instead of ashing into one of the empty beer cans he’s left near his bed. It’s funny; it took over a year and a journey to India for Gojyo to remember to use an ashtray every time he smokes, which is about how long it’s taken Hakkai to stop caring. Gojyo exhales. “You mean you’re gonna tell a guy you’ll tear up the whole world for him, only to pretend you ain’t interested later? Tease.”</p><p>Hakkai isn’t a <i>tease</i>. That implies he ever thought he had a chance, not this contented pining from afar while keeping himself warm at night with the possibility of perhaps one day dying in one another’s arms. Gojyo is straight, and Hakkai is— well, whatever he is, he’s no catch. He’s never even entertained the possibility. But maybe he was wrong.</p><p>Gojyo sweeps his hair over one shoulder, so his youkai mark is exposed again, and dips his head as he taps out more ash into the tray. “Hakkai,” he says again, rough. “C’mon.”</p><p>He’s across the room before he even realizes it, one knee on Gojyo’s mattress as he leans in. His fingers hover over Gojyo’s skin and he shakes like he hasn’t since that one rainy night where he spilled his guts all over the side of the road. He feels like that again, if a little less literally this time. Hakkai laughs to himself.</p><p>“You’re such a weirdo,” Gojyo says, then takes another drag. A plume of smoke curls up toward the bare light bulb in the middle of the ceiling, and Hakkai takes a deep breath. He has never liked the smell of cigarette smoke, or at least that’s what he’s always told himself, but the memory of the cigarette he smoked earlier that day is still fresh in his mind and all he wants to do is get even closer to Gojyo now. Hakkai holds his breath for a moment and they both let it out at the same time; he thinks Gojyo sounds a little shaky, too, but maybe he’s making that up.</p><p>Hakkai sits behind Gojyo on the bed and touches the back of his neck, tracing the shape of the mark, and Gojyo jumps. “Does it hurt?” asks Hakkai.</p><p>“No. Tickles,” Gojyo mumbles. “Keep going.”</p><p>He keeps going. Using two fingers, he outlines the mark, traveling around the maze of the main shape before venturing out to each curl and bringing his fingers back to the center at the end of each trip. Gojyo’s skin is warm underneath Hakkai’s hand, but not enough to burn him, no matter what it looks like. Hakkai feels silly. Gojyo’s hair isn’t blood, his eyes aren’t Hakkai’s penance, and his youkai mark can’t burn him. It’s all just Gojyo, and all the excuses Hakkai makes can’t cover up the fact that he wants him.</p><p>Gojyo’s breathing is shallow and he stubs out his nearly-forgotten cigarette in the ashtray. “Is that all of it?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Hakkai says. “For now, at least. It may still grow.”</p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to have one at all.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hakkai says again. “Well. Shit happens.”</p><p>Gojyo laughs quietly and his shoulders convulse. “No one else gets to see you like this, do they?”</p><p>“No,” Hakkai agrees. “Just you.” Then he leans forward and presses his mouth to Gojyo’s neck. Gojyo doesn’t jump away, doesn’t shout indignantly. He just sighs deeply, and his shoulders drop, a full-body <i>finally</i> that says more than words ever could. Hakkai snakes an arm around Gojyo’s waist, and moves in close, his front pressed to Gojyo’s back as he licks along the same paths his fingers just traced. When he lifts his head, Gojyo is there, craning to look over his shoulder and into Hakkai’s face. It’s easy to kiss him like this, so Hakkai does, hot and open-mouthed and laced with all the feelings Hakkai has kept locked away for far too long. Gojyo groans into Hakkai’s mouth and it’s so good that Hakkai now knows that all of Gojyo’s bragging isn’t just for show.</p><p>“Were you serious?” Gojyo says later, after, when they’re stretched out pressed together on Gojyo’s tiny bed. Hakkai’s mouth feels raw and swollen; he wants more already.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Gojyo scoffs, pressing their foreheads together. “Come on. About what you told Sanzo, about fighting him over me. Were you serious?”</p><p>“Oh,” Hakkai says. “Yes, of course.” He’s rarely been so serious about anything. Hakkai pauses. “Were you?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Gojyo says earnestly. “Like… you remember I don’t need to be here at all, right? I ain’t some stuck-up monk or some heretic. I don’t need no forgiveness for some big crime. I was just following you.” He kisses Hakkai. “That’s just what I do. You didn't think about why I was so fucked up about you wanting me to leave?”</p><p>Hakkai blinks. He’d never thought of it like that. “Oh,” he says again. “Well.”</p><p>Gojyo rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he says, but fondly. He threads his fingers through Hakkai’s hair and tugs him in close. “But I guess you’re my idiot.”</p><p>There’s no doubt about that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>